


Late Night Kisses

by lastdecembers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdecembers/pseuds/lastdecembers
Summary: I woke up from another nightmare... Luckily, he was there. This time, I was thankful for the nightmare





	Late Night Kisses

I was covered in sweat when I woke up from another nightmare. I had been getting a lot of them those days. It took me a while to realize that my vision was blurry and that I had been crying. I snuggled into my boyfriend Joshua, who was fast asleep. He murmured when he felt my presence against his chest and pulled me close, I couldn't help sobbing with the shock of the nightmare. This woke him up completely

''Baby, what is wrong?''

''I just had... Another nightmare''

He kissed the top of my head and embraced me

''Is work stressful these days? Is this why you keep having nightmares?'' he said in a worrying tone.

''No, it's alright'' I whispered, biting my bottom lip while another stream of tears were rolling down my cheeks.

''I hate this'' He took my head in his hands and wiped off my tears with his thumbs ''I hate to see you crying. I don't understand why you keep having these nightmares. We'll figure it out once you feel better, okay?'' He left a small peck on my lips.

He then got up on the bed. 

''Let's get you some warm water'' 

''No!!!'' I exclaimed. ''Joshua, please stay, I don't want to be alone''

''I will just go to the kitchen--''

''No! Please! I don't want to get out of the bed either so please stay with me'' I said in a whining tone, which was impossible for him to resist.

''Then take a few sips from my cup'' he handed me his cup and waited for me

We then laid down on the bed again.

''Don't be scared my darling, okay?'' he placed a kiss on my forehead. ''I'm here for you... There's two of us''

I took a deep breath

''Actually...'' I took his hand and placed it on my stomach ''There's not two of us''

''Oh my God... Oh my'' his voice was trembling ''So now, there's three of us'' he exclaimed

''Well... Four of us indeed'' 

After this, all I could here was Joshua's endless sobs and dozens of words of gratitude. I broke down in sobs once again as well because I had no idea how Joshua would think about it all since we never mentioned having children.

''When did you find it out? Why am I just learning this?'' 

''This morning actually... I was suspicious of it these days and I got to take the test today, I went to the doctor's right after and found out I'm having twins'' I stopped and snuggled into Joshua, placing his hand on my stomach again ''The reason why I didn't tell you right away is that... We never had a baby talk, I was just scared of everything. You having a career and the thought of me putting it in a danger didn't help it.''

''Why would you think of something like that? Why did you ever doubt me that I'd put my career before--'' I kissed his lips deeply, mainly for him to stop complaining and perhaps also because of the atmosphere.

''I love you Joshua, I'm sorry'' 

''I love you too'' we started making out. It felt amazing to feel his tongue in my mouth after a while since we were both overwhelmed with our work. 

Right after we broke the kiss, Joshua started sobbing again,

''How did this miracle happen?''

''Shua, do you really want me to explain it? Well that night was our anniversary--''

He let out a laughter, I realized he hadn't laughed sincerely for a while until then

''Okay enough'' he rubbed my stomach and then rested his hand on it ''Should've known... You already love eating but you have been eating stuff you normally hate''

I didn't realize it until he said it.

''That's very true...'' I giggled, ''Actually now...'' I turned around and we were looking at each other again 

''Maybe after all this, a waffle with chocolate and marshmallows would be nice for me and the little Hongs''

He squealed with the mention of the babies... We got out of our bed and he lifted me up as we went to the kitchen for a 4 am snack...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Sorry I didn't get into more detail, I just really wanted to post it now and I'm dealing with my thesis... Please give a kudos if you like it and i'm looking forward to your comments!


End file.
